Angela del Toro (Earth-616)
, , , , , , | Relatives = Unnamed father; Awilda Ayala-del Toro (mother); Rey del Toro (brother); Marisol del Toro (sister) Nestor Ayala (maternal grandfather, deceased); Maria Ayala (maternal grandmother, deceased); Hector Ayala (maternal uncle, deceased); Filippo Ayala (maternal uncle, deceased); Ava Ayala (maternal aunt); Unnamed great-grandmother; Soledad Ayala (aunt-in-law) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Bronx and Upper West Side, New York City, New York | Gender = Female | Height = 5'8" | Weight = 157 lbs | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | CharRef = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer, vigilante, specialist for 212 Security; former F.B.I. agent, police officer, an assassin for the Hand | Education = | Origin = Human mystically enhanced by the White Tiger Amulet | PlaceOfBirth = Bronx, New York City, New York | Creators = Brian Michael Bendis; Alex Maleev | First = Daredevil Vol 2 40 | HistoryText = Early Life Angela Del Toro was born and raised in the Bronx, New York City. She is the niece of Hector Ayala, the first hero to assume the name "White Tiger". Hector retired after a man named Gideon Mace murdered most of his family. Angela grew up with her Uncle Hector and his friends, including "Uncle Danny", aka Iron Fist. She eventually became an FBI agent when she was old enough. White Tiger After returning to the White Tiger identity for one night, Hector found himself wrongly accused but ultimately convicted of murder. He panicked and was shot dead by security while trying to flee the courthouse. Somehow, Hector's Tiger amulets were delivered to Angela, leading her to assume she was meant to be the next White Tiger. An overwhelmed Angela asked Matt Murdock Hector's attorney and the recently-outted "Daredevil" to help her decide what to do with them. Murdock reluctantly gave her some instruction as a fledgling super-heroine. Civil War She left the FBI and joined the N.Y.P.D. But shortly after Murdock's arrest and incarceration in Ryker's Island, Angela continued to operate as a fledgling vigilante dressed in black, despite the Superhuman Registration Act having come to pass. Struggling at first, Angela was approached by Black Widow who on behalf of Murdock arranged for Angela to have a fitted superhero costume of her own and thus further establish her new lifestyle. Natasha also helped Angela in her first mission - locating the source of illegal identification documents as well as the man who killed Agent Driver. During this time Angela had brief run-ins with King Cobra, The Lizard and even Deadpool and also encountered Danny Rand assuming the Daredevil persona and deduced his identity. Hand Much later, Murdock was a free man once again but was now targeted by The Hand - seeking to make him their new leader. Many of his friends and allies - including Angela, were also targeted as a means to make him comply. Hand operative Lady Bullseye ambushed Angela in her own home and stabbed her through the chest, killing her, but only to resurrect her as a new Hand vessel. From this point onward, Angela aided Lady Bullseye in her crusade to break Murdock alongside Black Tarantula, Carlos LaMuerto. Carlos, possessing a healing factor, was immune to Hand conditioning and posed as an operative to stop Lady Bullseye's agenda and subsequently cured Angela of her own conditioning. When Lady Bullseye was cast out of The Hand for being untrustworthy and Murdock assumed leadership, Angela and Carlos stood behind him as his top lieutenants. Shadowland After Bullseye destroyed an entire city block, killing many civilians, Murdock ordered the Hand to be more aggressive towards criminals, culminating in Murdock himself killing Bullseye in cold blood. Murdock's new murderous behavior was the result of possession by The Beast - an ancient demonic entity placed within The Hand by the evil Snakeroot Clan. Angela, as it transpired was still very much corrupted by The Hand's dark influence and was, in fact, acting as Snakeroot's spy within Matt's inner circle. Now Matt's most aggressive servant, Angela ignited her own ferocity by reveling in The Hand's dark justice; she forcibly prevented other superheroes from having contact with him and ordered a kill on Foggy Nelson and Dakota North for trying as well. Her malice escalated when during a conversation with Carlos in which he voices his opinions on Shadowland and Matt's rule, she stabs him through the back and throws him off a rooftop to die, later that same night she offers to personally slit Foggy's throat when he breaks into Shadowland to try and reason with Matt. During the final confrontation against The Beast to save Matt's soul, Angela is subdued by Master Izo. In the aftermath of Shadowland, Dakota tracked down Carlos, who is alive and being cared for by the Night Nurse. Carlos mourns Angela's fall into darkness, believing that his healing powers wore off and failed to save her. New Revengers Angela was eventually imprisoned, and she was transferred at some point to the Cellar, New York's newest super-penitentiary. She was approached by the Maker, W.H.I.S.P.E.R.'s leader, and offered a chance at taking revenge on Ava Ayala, Angela's aunt, who had taken possession of the Amulets of Power, an action which Angela believed to not have been rightful. The Maker also equipped Angela with a set of Amulets of Power from an alternate universe, which allowed her to become the vessel of a White Tiger from a said an alternate reality. Now repowered, Angela tracked down Ava to Rome and confronted her. In the middle of the ensuing battle, the original White Tiger that Ava channeled betrayed her and merged with Angela's, leaving Ava completely powerless, while making Angela twice as powerful as before. Angela was still completely loyal to the Hand, but they allowed her to continue working with the Maker, believing his plans could benefit them. As part of his alliance with the Maker, Angela joined his New Revengers. When the New Revengers attacked Avenger Base Two, the HQ of Ava's team, Avengers Idea Mechanics, Angela confronted her. During the subsequent fight, Ava managed to snatch Angela's Amulets of Power and destroy it, freeing her from the possession of both the White Tigers and the Hand. Both Ava and Angela fought against the New Revengers back-to-back, and continued working in tandem when Ava's boss Sunspot targeted rogue A.I.M. splinter cells to shut down. With the mission accomplished, Ava decided to retire from being the White Tiger and convinced Angela to do the same. | Powers = While using the White Tiger Amulet, Angela's abilities included: * Enhanced Strength: Angela's physical strength is enhanced beyond of human potential. Her physical strength is above a normal human being. *'Enhanced Speed' Angela is able to run and move at speeds superior to those of any Olympic athlete. * Enhanced Durability Angela's body is more resistant to physical injury, to variable degrees than that of an ordinary human. She seems capable of taking several gunshot & puncture wounds as well as beatings and still stand on her feet. *'Enhanced Agility': Angela's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. * Enhanced Stamina: Angela's body eliminates the excessive build-up of fatigue-producing poisons in her muscles and her musculature generates considerably fewer fatigue toxins than the muscles of an ordinary human being, granting her superhuman levels of stamina in all physical activities. *'Acceleration Recuperation:' Especially effective by placing the amulets on the wounded area of her body. She is able to heal broken bones, torn muscles, several gunshot & knife wounds and other severe injuries within moments. *'Heightened Animal-like Senses:' She can see with greater clarity and greater distances than an ordinary human. Angela's vision extends into the ultraviolet and infrared areas of the electromagnetic spectrum, allowing her to see in near-total darkness and retain the same level of clarity. Angela's hearing is similarly enhanced, enabling her to detect sounds normal humans can't and sounds they ordinarily could but at much greater distances. She can track a target by scent and track them to the exact location. * Camouflage: The White Tiger Amulets allow Angela to blend in with her surroundings if she remains perfectly still. Whilst not rendering her completely invisible to keen-eyed superheroes, they nonetheless make her easier to miss by average observers. | Abilities = Master Martial Artist: Angela was trained in martial arts from her Uncle Hector and from "Uncle Danny" the Iron Fist and Daredevil. Her training in conjunction with her enhanced powers has turned her into a formidable combatant. After her resurrection by the Hand she received further training enhancing her skills even more. FBI Training: Angela while at the FBI Academy was trained as an investigator, in the use of firearms and unarmed combatant. Weapons Expert: Angela was able to hold her own in a sword duel with Kenzo Orii of the Chaeyi, an experienced swordsman. Multilingual: Angela speaks fluent English, Spanish and after her resurrection by the Hand, also Japanese. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = White Tiger Amulet channeled the power of the Tiger God for Angela, the first thing mankind feared in the dark. The tiger spirit was linked to her through the amulets, increasing her abilities under normal conditions, but especially when she was in direct contact with the amulets. * Alternate Reality Amulets: The Maker also equipped Angela with a set of Amulets of Power from an alternate universe, which allowed her to become the vessel of a White Tiger from a said alternate reality. They were eventually destroyed. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * The White Tigers of the Ayala and Del Toro clans are unrelated to the High Evolutionary's White Tiger (an artificially evolved tiger-woman who voluntarily resumed her original animal form after a stint with Heroes for Hire) and urban vigilante Kevin "Kasper" Cole, alias White Tiger, an acolyte of the Panther Cult and a protégé of the Black Panther. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = * White Tiger (Angela Del Toro) at marvel.com }} Category:Object-Based Powers Category:Magic-Based Mutates Category:Ayala Family Category:Amulets of Power Category:Resurrected by the Hand Category:Trained by Iron Fist Category:Fencing Category:Multilingual Category:Private Investigators Category:Martial Arts Category:Government Agents